


Acknowledgements

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, More Fluff, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Flynn returns from a trip with a sweet surprise for Eve





	Acknowledgements

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I came up with this about a week or so ago but it's taken me a while to write. I do have things to write it's just writing them that I being annoying about at the minute. Sorry! Hopefully this will get me back into the flow of things.

The sound of his sneakers tapping on the stairs as he made his way up to the mezzanine alerted Eve to his presence before his greeting did. Closing the book she was holding she swivelled around on her heels to face him.

"Hi," she said, throwing him a smile. 

Returning the expression, he continued to make his way over to her before leaning in and giving her a small sweet kiss. "Hi yourself," he replied, voice low, gazing deep into her eyes. 

"How was New York?" she asked as she tried to silence the butterflies in her stomach that had started to flutter the moment she'd laid eyes on him. 

"Okay?" he shrugged nonchalantly. "Would've been better if you were there."

"So you kept saying," Eve grinned. "I mean, if you hadn't actually said it so much, the two dozen sad face emoji’s I got every day would've made it clear."

"Hey emoji’s allow us to accurately communicate our feelings in ways which actual words may not," he argued.

"Uh huh," she nodded, indulging him.

"And does that little poetic description of emoji’s include the little smirky ones I got every time I you that I was going in the shower?"

"Yes," he beamed enthusiastically. 

Still grinning, she shook her head. "Dork," she chuckled. Placing the book in her hands on the table next to them she slipped her arms around him and pulled him close, holding him tighter once he'd wrapped his own arms around her. "I missed you," she whispered into his neck, inhaling his comforting scent. 

"Missed you too," he replied, dropping a quick kiss to her temple. "New York is always more fun when you're there, and I still haven't taken you to half the sites." 

Pulling back slightly enough so that her arms remained hung around his neck, she flashed him a smile and said, "We'll go again one day soon, we'll take a long weekend and go see everything properly, maybe even an entire week if the magical bad guys will let us."

Flynn's eyes lit up and his grin grew wider. "I like the sound of that."

"A whole week of just me and you? I bet you do," Eve returned, a twinkle in her eye. "So how's the book coming along?" she asked, bringing a hand up to brush back a few locks of hair that were hanging at his forehead. "Did you find a cover you liked?"

"Yeah I actually did," Flynn informed her. "It went pretty smoothly."

He pulled away from her just enough to dip into his bag and pull out a navy bound hardback.

"This is the first printed copy. It's for you."

"What?" Eve's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Of course." He held the item out to her and she gladly accepted it. 

"Wow," she breathed in astonishment as she ran a hand over the front, fingers drifting over the gold letters bearing Flynn's name and the title of his publication. "That's you."

"Yes it is," he agreed, mildly amused at her reaction.

"This is your work, all of it, finally, after all those months," she added, voice filled with awe. A second later a frown appeared between her brows. "Wait are you sure you want me to have it? I mean you worked so hard on it, and it's the first copy."

"Eve," he simply said, staring at her incredulously. "I couldn't have done any of it without you."

"Yes you could've," she practically chided him. "I know you're being sweet but don't pretend like you weren't brilliant before we met Flynn Carsen." 

"I'm not," he laughed softly. "Although thank you for calling me sweet. But what I mean is...I'm better with you- you know what, turn to page seven, the seven in Roman numerals."

Brows still furrowed, Eve peered down at the book in her hands before flicking through to the page in question. As her eyes flickered over the text, they softened and slowly became tear-filled. 

 

_My greatest thanks go to a woman I've known for only a few years but whom has had such a great impact on my life I wonder how I've lived it without her thus far. She pulled me out of the lonely depths I'd sunk into, and into the world again. She gave me a new lease for life, an energy I forgot I had. She gave me friends and a family, people to care for, people who care about me. She's the strongest and kindest person I've ever known, and every day she makes me a better person while accepting my flaws._

_For all the late nights and early mornings, for all the times I forgot to buy milk because I had a breakthrough with my work; for all the gallons of coffee in morning and comforting cocoas at night; for all the hours spent helping me research, staying up 'til the early hours and falling asleep at our desk; for all the times you've listened to me rambling on like a madman, for all the dinners I had my head in a book through; for saving me in so many ways right from the day we met, thank you. I love you Eve, always and forever._

 

"Flynn," she practically whispered once she'd finished reading. She stared up at him in disbelief, eyes glassy, cheeks lightly tinted rose.

"Now turn to the next page," he advised, watching her with loving eyes.

Giving him a small smile she followed his instructions, coming to concentrate on the next words on the following page.

 

_For my gorgeous Guardian; my partner in love, life and happiness._

 

Slowly, her watery eyes flickered back up to his. "Life?" she asked in a small voice.

"Always and forever right?" he replied, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he flashed her another smile.

She nodded, any words she wanted to say getting caught in her throat before launching herself at him, arm wrapping tight around him.

"Woah," Flynn chuckled, steadying himself as his hand came up to cradle the back of her head. 

"Thank you," Eve whispered into his ear. Giving him a little squeeze, she dropped a soft kiss to his neck then pulled back to face him. The tears she'd been trying to hold back had run down her cheeks, and both her eyes and nose were tinted with hues of pink. "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," she confessed with a sniff. 

Flynn's brows furrowed and the corners of his lips curled into a grin. "Really? Are you forgetting the whole pitching a tent for a romantic date in the middle of Alaska that I did?" he teased. "There were lights and champagne too, Eve, i mean that was all very ornate."

"I recall," she replied, letting out a soft chuckle. 

"And what about when I saved you with true loves kiss hmm? And oh when I stopped you from dying after you got stabbed, that was a pretty nice thing to do."

"All valid points," Eve agreed, her smile growing almost without her notice. "So I guess this is  _one_ of the nicest things  _you've_ ever done for me. But it's near the top of the list because you put your whole heart into it."

"How can I not when things involve you?" He edged her a little forward with a hand on her hip, bringing her so close their chests lightly brushed together. "I don't even have to think about it," he continued, his eyes fixed on hers. "I don't think about things where you're concerned Eve. I just do things because it's what I feel. You know, when my mom told me that what we feel in our hearts is what makes life worth living, I didn't understand, not really. But I do now."

"Flynn," said in a small voice. He was looking at her with such adoration, with absolute love and she knew that he meant every single word he was saying. A warmth flooded her at the thought that someone could love her this much, that she was finally getting to settle down in one place and start her forever with that person, and for a moment as his beautiful brown eyes pierced her own, she felt as though they were the only two people in the world. 

"I mean it," he asserted, never taking his eyes off her. "What I wrote isn't just some grand gesture, Eve, it's a testament to everything you've taught me about love, about how to love. My mom might have told me that love is what's important but you showed me."

By now her tears were falling free down her cheeks again, and unable to communicate a reply Eve simply wrapped her arms around him once more, clinging to him as though he was a dream she wasn't ready to wake from. Flynn's own arms circled her waist, and he smiled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, knowing he had his whole world in his arms.

"I'm glad you're home," she whispered after a minute.

"You are my home," he returned.

A small laugh escaped her before she said, "You're gonna have to stop saying such nice things, I'm losing track of them all."

"Sorry honey, no can do," he replied with a small smile, still holding her tight. "I told you, I love you the most and I am going to spend forever showing you that."

"Okay," Eve accepted in a whisper before burrowing further into him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
